Girl from Seven
by Yakamaniac
Summary: She's in the final four, various mutts now stalk the woods with the blood rain crashing down. Her odds of winning are low and everyone knows it. One shot.


Girl from Seven

Curled up into a ball I take shelter under the large leaves of the trees. Rain is crashing down, but unfortunately its not just any rain its blood rain, warm, sticky and red.

I'm already covered in the crimson substance; it feels as if my skin has been tainted with its venom. Tears rolling from my cheeks as I think my death may be near; the games are almost defiantly a death sentence.

I'd stand more of a chance if I hadn't dropped my weapon when the blood rain started.

The final four, it's so close. Ether death or victory and it may not be my choice to make. I pull my knee's closer just at the very thought of what could happen next.

Its all up to the game makers, no one knows what they are planning. As if on cue I hear the mutts behind me, the reason I ran blindly in the blood rain. It was all unfair, as soon as they started the crimson drops they sent various mutts after us, blue venomous snakes, yellow monkeys and brutal red apes whose DNA is mixed with the dead tributes. I know this because I encountered an ape that had the exact face of my district partner Blaire.

I will never forget how he died, protecting me from the girl from two, she threw an axe at me while I had my back turned, but he jumped in front and took the hit for me… It still makes my gut churn and brings tears to my eyes even at the memory, the games are sick and torture for anyone who enters… Twenty three children die even before each of there lives begin.

Jumping from my shelter I hear the hiss of multiple venomous snakes approaching me, not again. I want to rest just for a little while but of course I my wish won't be granted.

Running through the blood soaked tree's I can still hear there hisses, and brushing against the leaves as they slither after me. Out of the corner of my eye I see a male tribute being attacked by crowd of the snakes, one launches itself from the tree and locks its fangs in his throat; a second jumps and bites his chest. A third and fourth follow.

I still don't hear his cannon until a few minutes later which means he had a slow death, I feel sorry for him; no one deserves a death like that, even if they were a brutal killer in these games. Which he wasn't, poor district six boy, only fifteen years old.

My body is covered in red; I can't even identify my own skin or blood. I'm just a running blood figure.

Speaking of which out of the puddles of blood gathered on the floor I see a hand emerge… followed by a head, then body.

More mutts but this time blood men!? This is crazy, it can't be real, I have to be seeing things!

No time to rest now, these man made beasts are chasing me down, all with a mission to mean my death.

Other cannon echo's through my ears, the final two. My body fills with panic, the blood rain stops but only for a second. A large crash of thunder startles me, but the dry spell doesn't last long, normal rain begins to pour.

Continuing sprinting through the tree's until something emerges in front of me!

Is It a mutt finally caught me!?

No… worse, it's the district one boy! His body is just as covered in blood as I am, but for some reason I'm not so sure its from the blood rain…

His face is psychotic, the boy has gone crazy. The look in his eyes, ecstatic at the thought of the next kill.

I stumble backwards, almost falling to the floor as he lunges with his sword. "Come here seven" He taunts while his eyes shoot in all directions.

I reach for the small knife attached to my belt but before I can reach he lunges forward again!

I need distance. So I dart forward and dodge his attack. Running through the tree's I noticed the mutts have suddenly vanished.

His foot steps are behind me, definitely giving chase.

Taking the chance to reach for my knife but instead I trip and fall. My face crashing against the hardened soil.

Death, I'm almost ready to accept it, the capitol will be laughing at me right now, and I can feel it.

No, screw it, I'm not going to die!

I crawl forward in an attempt to regain strength to stand but I don't get far before the steel of the blade pierces my right leg causing me to cry out in heavy pain.

I expect him to finish me off but instead he stabs my other leg with equally excruciating pain.

I'm going to die; I came so far only just to die with the capitol laughing at me. The boy from one picks me up by the collar and turns me towards him.

"Nice job seven!" He laughs, mocking me.

"Crawl like the pathetic wimp you are!" He continues.

The look in his eyes, he's off the deep end.

Taking the chance I snatch the knife from my belt, his face drops when he realises, before the boy can react I drive the knife into his chest, he looses his grip and I fall to the ground.

But that's when I notice, the blood men, apes and monkeys standing around us in a perfect circle, with the snakes handing in the tree's watching as the victor will be chosen.

Its almost as if, these vile, cruel and disgusting creatures are the capitol themselves with there brightly coloured fur and skin…

Boy from one falls to the ground and almost instantly his cannon follows.

I've won.

I'm the victor.

_I'm the victor._


End file.
